


Somewhere Only We Know

by literally_jams



Series: Midam Week 2015 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Medieval AU, masquerade au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:42:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4918210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literally_jams/pseuds/literally_jams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Milligan never wanted to go to Prince Michael's masquerade ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Only We Know

**Author's Note:**

> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/07/ef/7f/07ef7fff6b7ed3c8032f5102fe4aefb5.jpg (the picture on the left is what adam is wearing, just imagine the overcoat in brendon urie red)

Adam didn’t choose to go to Prince Michael’s extravagant ball. His entire plan was based on avoiding the castle and going to the woods, near the lake he loved so much. Maybe his step-brother, Dean would join him and skip rocks. But no, Adam can’t have his way, never. His second step-brother, Sam had to drag both of them there, for his ‘moral support’ while hoping to meet the second heir to the throne, Prince Lucifer.

 

So here he was, dressed in a red suit jacket and grey waistcoat. He looked nice, to say the least. The mask wasn’t flashy, compared to other attendants’ attire. His mask lines his eyes in a raccoon-like fashion. Lace and intricate designs in red in the golden colored mask.

 

Adam sighed, trailing behind Sam and Dean. They both had their purpose here, even if Dean didn’t want to come, he was more than likely to get lucky. Sam was bouncing off the walls, running off as soon as the brothers walked in.

 

The ballroom was magnificent. Chandlers emitting honey-colored light, giving the white room a more elegant feeling. The ceiling was curved and had paintings on them. Waves crashing into one another. Purple mountains.

 

He made a beeline for the table with hors d'oeuvres, easily grabbing two beignets in each hand and scampering to an unoccupied corner. When there, out of the corner of his eye, he sees a man dressed in blue and silver digging into Adam’s crostinis. As the man walks away, Adam makes a spur of the moment decision and paces to the rather attractive stranger. They were ten feet away from the table, pressed together suddenly.

 

“Would you like to dance?” Adam said, almost regretting it before the man responds.

 

“Okay.”

 

It was this moment when Adam realized he doesn’t know how to dance. Perhaps he should have taken those dancing lessons with Sam, when he was preparing to court Prince Lucifer.

 

Adam slowly puts his hand on the stranger’s hip, the other entwined with the dark haired man. Fortunately, he somehow knew that Adam couldn’t dance, and rearranged Adam’s hands.

 

The stranger’s mask matched his suit, blue and silver. Almost cat-like, with the tips turning up and curving at the bottom, a more feline-like dip.

He lead them in a basic waltz, Adam trying to imitate the man’s steps as accurately as possible, which wasn’t all too difficult, to be fair.

 

“Do you know how to waltz?” The dark haired man catches Adam by surprise.

 

Adam lets out a breath laugh. “Not at all.”

 

“Why did you ask me to dance, then?”

  
  


Adam freezes, remembering the hors d’oeuvres. “..I thought you were cute..” It wasn’t an exact lie, the stranger was quite attractive, it just wasn’t what caught Adam’s eye at first glance.

 

“You aren’t too bad looking yourself.” He chuckles.

 

“I hope that was a compliment.”

 

“Trust me, it was.” A smile forms on the man’s face.

 

“What’s your name, anyway?”

 

Adam can feel the man tense, and quickly covers up. “-I mean-not that you have to tell me! I-I was just wondering-”

 

“Michael.”

 

Adam stops. “ _The_ Michael?”

 

He nods.

 

Adam realizes the man didn’t want his identity to be known because of his reaction. He calms himself down. “Okay. I’m Adam. Adam Milligan.”

 

Michael smiles again and Adam feels a grin forming on his own face.

 

“For someone who doesn’t know how to dance, you’re a pretty good dancer.”

 

Adam shrugs as he steps left. He gotten lost in the waltz, only realizing that the song had changed and now Adam was leading.

 

He sees a blonde man heading for Michael, Adam can only assume he’s Lucifer. He can feel Michael tense up against him.

 

“You wanna get out of here?” Michael whispers.

 

“Don’t like your brother?”

 

“No, he’s my best friend. Everyone knows that’s Lucifer, and if he talks to me then everyone knows who I am. That was kind of the point of hoarding the food in the corner.”

 

Adam smiles fondly. “Okay. I know a place we can go.”

 

Michael looks up at Adam and then at Lucifer, who stopped at a catering server to snatch a drink. Michael makes a hand motion to go away. Lucifer nods and turns back.

 

Adam swears he sees Lucifer go back to an abnormally tall man with brown hair tucked behind his ears.

 

“Lead me away.”

 

Adam snaps back to reality, to Michael. He takes him by the hand, not before grabbing a full plate of canapes. They have to make a detour and skitter along the walls, the crowd of dancers flooding the ballroom. Michael and Adam finally make it out the door, Michael’s mask dropping sometime during the run, causing some to recognize him. They run, and they don’t look back until they arrive at the head of the woods, Adam’s hand still in Michael’s.

 

“Where are we going?” Michael asks him, face lit by the moonlight, bringing out his blue eyes. Adam takes a long look at them before responding.

 

“My favorite place in the entire world.”

 

With that, Adam parts the trees and tugs Michael in, jumping over roots, ducking under branches hanging in their line of vision.

 

They make it to the glistening river. Adam turns to his companion.

 

“Do you like it?”

 

“....I love it.”

 

Adam smiles. He lets go of Michael’s hand and kicks off his mask, along with his shoes.

 

“Come on,” He invites when Michael stands there, confused as Adam sits at the edge of the water, rolls the seam of his pants up and sinks his legs into the cold water.

 

Michael follows, sitting next to him, pressed against Adam’s arm.

 

“This is nice.”

 

“I thought you would like it.”

 

They sit in silence for a while, Adam’s eyelids getting heavy until he feels something warm press against his cheek. He turns to Michael fast enough to hurt.

 

“Was that not okay?”

 

“-No-I mean, yes- I mean, no!-I mean…”

 

“You mean..?”

 

“Do it again. That’s what I mean.”

 

And so Michael does. Only this time, Adam’s quick enough to catch Michael’s lips on his own.

 

They pull apart after a few seconds. Just a soft kiss, both of them scared of getting too far ahead of themselves.

 

“We should do this again.” Michael murmurs, forehead against Adam’s.

 

“We should.” Adam agrees.

 

It takes a moment before Adam says, “Wait, are you asking me on a date?”

 

Michael laughs softly and leans in again.

 

Adam takes that as a yes.

  



End file.
